


Steady Beat of My Heart

by unstxblecos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstxblecos/pseuds/unstxblecos
Summary: Once you turn 15, you are able to hear the music that your soulmate is listening to, or the song that is stuck in their head, and vice versa. And how you know you've found your soulmate is that the music stops playing whenever you're around them.*will update when I can come up with a better description*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu, Azumane Asahi/Tendou Satori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Ukai Keishin, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. information

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! Welcome to my first Haikyuu fan fiction. I’ve been excited to write this for quite a bit, and I hope you enjoy the humor and angst, and everything in between.
> 
> There will also be some triggering subjects talked about in this fanfiction, and as such, warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some background information relating to the fic and the AU itself.  
> Such as endgame ships, identity information, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not asking for everyone to agree with the way I have the fic written or how I choose to represent the characters, I just ask that people keep negativity away. I will not tolerate ship hate, whatsoever.

** Endgame Ships **   
_Koutarou Bokuto x Tetsurou Kuroo_   
_Kenma Kozume x Shouyo Hinata_   
_Ushijima Wakatoshi x Tooru Oikawa_   
_Issei Matsukawa x Hajime Iwaizumi_   
_Asahi Azumane x Satori Tendou_   
_Yuu Nishinoya x Yaku Morisuke_   
_Ryuunosuke Tanaka x Shimizu Kiyoko_   
_Keishin Ukai x Saeko Tanaka_   
_Daichi Sawamura x Koushi Sugawara_   
_Keiji Akaashi x Atsumu Miya_   
_Kiyoomi Sakusa x Osamu Miya_   
_Lev Haiba x Kanji Koganegawa_   
_Hitoka Yachi x Taketora Yamamoto_   
_Tadashi Yamaguchi x Yuuji Terushima_   
_Kei Tsukishima x Tobio Kageyama_

**DISCLAIMER:**  
I do not own any of the characters from the Haikyuu!! manga. Characters are rightfully owned by Haruichi Furudate

 **Identity Information**  
I'm well aware that the characters of Haikyuu!! are not identified in the way that I choose to identify them, however, the gender identities present in this story are how I headcanon some of the characters. Please respect that.  
Name - age, gender, pronouns, orientation  
 _Koutarou Bokuto - 25, cis, he/they, pansexual_  
 _Tetsurou Kuroo - 25, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Kenma Kozume - 23, non-binary, they/them, pansexual_  
 _Shouyo Hinata - 22, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Tobio Kageyama - 22, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Kei Tsukishima - 21, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Tadashi Yamaguchi - 21, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Koushi Sugawara - 24, cis, he/they, pansexual_  
 _Daichi Sawamura - 25, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Hitoka Yachi - 21, cis, she/they, bisexual_  
 _Shimizu Kiyoko - 25, cis, she/her, bisexual_  
 _Ryuunosuke Tanaka - 23, cis, he/him, bicurious_  
 _Yuu Nishinoya - 23, cis, he/they, gay_  
 _Keiji Akaashi - 23, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Satori Tendou - 24, non-binary, they/them, pansexual_  
 _Tooru Oikawa - 25, transgender, he/him, gay_  
 _Hajime Iwaizumi - 24, non-binary, they/them, bisexual_  
 _Issei Matsukawa - 24, cis, he/him, panseuxal_  
 _Ushijima Wakatoshi - 25, cis, he/him, pansexual_  
 _Atsumu Miya - 23, cis, he/they, gay_  
 _Osamu Miya - 23, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Kiyoomi Sakusa - 22, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Saeko Tanaka - 27, cis, she/they, bisexual_  
 _Keishin Ukai - 28, cis, he/him, bicurious_  
 _Yuuji Terushima - 24, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Lev Haiba - 22, cis, he/him, bisexual_  
 _Asahi Azumane - 25, cis, he/him, pansexual_  
 _Taketora Yamamoto - 23, cis, he/him, pansexual_  
 _Yaku Morisuke - 23, cis, he/him, gay_  
 _Kanji Koganegawa - 22,_ _trans,_ _he/they, bisexual_

I personally vibe with enby Iwa, Tendou, and Kenma. As well as trans Oikawa and Kanji.   
no thoughts, just trans oiks.


	2. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s soulmate is testing his patience. And it’s becoming very, very thin.
> 
> Tsukishima questions his soulmate’s sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still working on my word count, but once I get back into the groove of writing, I’ll have it back up in no time

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_   
_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

At the age of fifteen, you could hear whatever song your soulmate was listening to or what was stuck in their head. Didnt matter what time of day. At first this wasn't essentially a problem for Tetsurou Kuroo, cause his soulmate would change songs at least once a day. Up until recently that is.  
Being the volleyball coach for Nekoma was hard enough as it was, but it was even harder to focus on his team when Fireflies by Owl City was ringing through his head, for the 25th time that day. Kuroo let out an inward groan as he heard the familiar notes of the song repeat once again. For crying out loud, this has to be the fiftieth time they've listened to this song, the raven haired male grumbled in his thoughts before looking towards his team again.  
One of the first years, a middle blocker, came up to Kuroo and placed a hand on his arm. "Coach, are you okay?" A look of concern expressed itself on the student's face before Kuroo gave a warm smile. "I'm fine, just thinking is all. Thanks, Kurosaki-kun." He cleared his throat before calling out to the whole team, "Alright, guys! Let's wrap this up! You guys did a great job today!"  
After locking up the gym now that practice was finished, Kuroo made his way over to his car, sliding into the drivers seat. Before starting the engine, the male shot his close friend Kenma Kozume a text, then started making his way home.

_dummy: (5:32 P.M)_   
_whenever I meet my soulmate, I'm gonna throttle them_

_kenmaaaa: (5:35 P.M)_   
_why must you use those emojis Kuro_

_dummy: (5:37 P.M)_   
_because I need to express the annoyance I feel about having the same song played in my head about 50 times today._

_kenmaaaa: (5:40 P.M) sounds rough._

_dummy: (5:41 PM)_   
_why must you be so cold Kenma?_   
_I thought we had something._

_kenmaaaa: (5:45 PM)_   
_you're gross. anyways, it's not that big of a deal if your soulmate plays the same song over and over. you've already known how all this works since you were like 15... a whole decade ago now._

_dummy: (5:46 PM)_   
_way to make me feel old...._

_kenmaaaa: (5:47 PM)_   
_you're welcome._

Tetsurou let out a deep sigh as he pulled into his usual parking spot before he put his car in park, leaning his head against the headrest on his seat. Kenma had a point, maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. The ravenette was probably making a big fuss out of everything when he probably didn't need to. It was common for a song to get stuck in someone's head, hell, his soulmate was probably annoyed with him for listening to Positions by Ariana Grande on loop last week. It was a good song, he defended himself mentally. Kuroo let out another sigh as he shook his head and forced himself out of the car. He made his way towards his apartment door, fishing his key out of his pocket. The male made quick work of unlocking the door and stepped through the threshold.  
Kuroo hummed to himself as he slipped his shoes off at the entryway, brushing back his hair that strayed near his face. A soft meow sounded in the hallway, causing Kuroo's eyes to light up before he looked to see a small black cat rounding the corner. "Well; hello to you too, Suki," the male chuckled as he reached his hand out to brush his fingertips against the feline's head, the fur soft to his touch. Suki purred as her owner gave her the well deserved pet she had been waiting for. Kuroo chuckled as he retracted his hand before making his way to the kitchen. He fixed himself a quick dinner before going to plop down on his couch, running his fingers through his hair as he switched on the T.V., glad to finally be able to wind down from work and practice.

As if on cue, the familiar tune that had been on loop almost the entirety of the day began to play again. Kuroo's brows furrowed in slight annoyance as he grumbled, shoving his face into a couch pillow as he yelled about strangling his soulmate.

☙ ─────── ❧

_Murder me_ , Kei Tsukishima thought as he trudged around his small apartment in Miyagi, as yet another Disney Channel-esque played in the hollows of his mind. "Please just..." he groaned as he set his coffee mug onto the counter before going over to his front door and grabbing his coat and slipping his shoes on. He was running late to pick up his friend Tadashi Yamaguchi from the train station.

Ever since Kei could hear what music his soulmate was listening to, it had been a reoccurring theme of pop punk music with a hint of 80's rock. No. Kei Tsukishima didn't take notes on what music his soulmate listened to. _You're lying._

Kei let out a puff of breath as he rubbed his temples, groaning a little as he exited his apartment, locking the door and swiftly shoving his keys into his coat pocket. He began walking towards the train station, still deep in his thoughts even after he arrived. "Tsukki!" Tadashi's voice rang as the freckled boy grinned at his long time best friend, jogging up to the blonde before his smile slowly faded, studying the look on Kei's face. "Is something wrong?" The smaller male asked as he raised a brow in concern. "I think my soulmate is broken," Kei blurted out before grimacing, turning his hazel eyes to look at Tadashi. A soft laugh bubbled from his friend's lips before he shook his head, "And here I thought something was actually wrong..." he paused before he continued, "What makes you think your soulmate is broken, Kei?" The blonde looked down to his hands before he mumbled, "Who listens to Disney channel willingly?" Kei's response provoked a small laugh from Tadashi.

Tadashi tapped his chin before dragging Kei down the sidewalk towards Kei's apartment. "I mean, I'm sure there's a reason for it. Some people go through weird music phases in their life. Maybe your soulmate is having a Disney Channel phase." Kei grimaced, "I repeat my first statement: I think my soulmate is broken." The two chatted animatedly about Kei's soulmate and their questionable choice in music before Kei piped up, "What about your soulmate, Tadashi?" The freckled male felt his cheeks heat up before respond, "Well, all I know is that they listen to a lot of alternative music, but they aren't as drastic as yours is, Tsukki." Kei grimaced before he rubbed the back of his neck, as the two continued along the path to Tsukishima's apartment. "Still no hints, tho?" Tadashi shook his head in response. Well that's a little sad.

_Seems like I've got my hands full._


	3. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa becomes increasingly worried about the well-being of his soulmate, to which Iwaizumi tries his best to calm his nerves.
> 
> Daichi and Suga find themselves in their daily routine of fighting Daichi's restless insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of surgery, insecurities are a bitch  
> Word count: 1.2K

_Nothing feels better than this._

Tooru groaned in pain as he shifted ever so slightly in bed. Despite the ever so present pain due to his recent surgery, the former setter felt an overwhelming sense of euphoria, and it was a feeling that Oikawa accepted gratefully, beyond happy to be so far in his transition. The brunette gently ran his fingers through his hair as he stared up at his ceiling. This was how he spent most of his days, laying in bed and staring at his ceiling. Unless of course Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi were around to help take care of Oikawa.

Though as of lately, Oikawa's mind had been preoccupied with whatever depressing music his soulmate was listening to. Normally, Tooru wouldn't question the taste his soulmate had in music, since they generally had great taste. Something that the former setter would brag about during practices and whenever he got the chance, really, ("I bet my soulmate has better taste in music than yours, Iwa~"), but the past few months or so, his soulmate had been listening to rather depressing love songs or just angsty music in general. 

A twinge of worry spread through Oikawa's chest as he quickly grabbed his cellphone from his nightstand, and rapidly typed out a message to his group chat with Mattsun, Makki, and Iwa. Tooru didn't quite understand what exactly his soulmate was going through, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. He had to. He just.. he had that feeling. A feeling that Tooru couldn't quite shake off. 

**lazykawa: (8:35 PM)**  
you guys. I think something's wrong with my soulmate :(  
  
 **iwa-chan: (8:37 PM)**  
shouldnt you be resting, shittykawa.

 **mattsun: (8:39 PM)**  
think ur soulmate figured out it was you, oiks? cause id be upset too

 **lazykawa: (8:42 PM)**  
stfu mattsun. and i am resting iwa. i literally havent left my bed. :(

 **iwa-chan: (8:45 PM)**  
go the fuck to bed, lazykawa. >:(

 **mattsun: (8:46 PM)**  
oop. he pulled the angy face

 **makki: (8:47 PM)**  
im finna mute this damn group jfc.

 **lazykawa: (8:50 PM)**  
iwa-chan, are you my mom :)

 **mattsun: (8:51 PM)**  
stfu you love us makki :)

_iwa-chan has left the group_

**makki: (8:56 PM)**  
LMAOOOOOO.

Oikawa let out a deep sigh before he winced in pain, rubbing his eyes and setting his phone back onto his nightstand. He returned to his previous activity of staring up at his ceiling and trying to figure out what the hell his soulmate was going through. He wondered where they were, and how he could help, despite being confined to his bed. That part began to frustrate Tooru. How could he consider himself a good soulmate if he was just.. stuck? Stuck in his bed while his soulmate was probably suffering in silence. Iwaizumi was right, he should be resting. Should be, anyways. But he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. Not with the countless thoughts running through his head.   
  


Suddenly, Tooru's bedroom door opened and there stood Iwaizumi. "Iwa, you really didn't have to-" They interrupted the former setter quickly as they made their way over to the male, sitting on his bed carefully, "Listen, I know you're worried about your soulmate, Oikawa," they paused as they ran a hand through their hair before their gaze locked onto Tooru's. "But just remember that your soulmate is very capable of doing things on their own. And also, they'd want you to rest so you can recover faster." Oikawa sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes, mumbling something under his breath. Iwaizumi chuckled before they asked, "What was that, shittykawa?" Tooru opened one eye as he sent a playful glare towards his best friend, "I said that I hate how right you are sometimes." The other brunette shook their head before smirking, "Not sometimes. All the time." 

* * *

_When you say you love me.. know I love you more._

Daichi let out a soft hum as he gently threaded his fingers through the soft curls of the smaller male laying against his chest, Suga's soft breath tickling the former captain's skin. A content smile weaved its way onto Daichi's lips as he watched his boyfriend trace small shapes along his skin, a soft hum also leaving Koushi. The silver haired male tried to nuzzle more into Daichi's chest, earning a chuckle from the bigger male. He was far too comfortable to want to get up from his spot, despite the looming fact that Daichi had to get ready for work in approximately twenty minutes or so.  
The pair stayed tangled up in their sheets as Daichi continued to play with Suga's hair, as his mind traveled back to the day that Suga confronted him about being soulmates. Back then, Daichi should've seen it coming. How he didn't, no one would be able to tell you. Not even Daichi, himself. But the brunette wouldn't want to be anywhere else. It was in the middle of practice, he recalled, and both him and Sugawara were watching Asahi practice serves with Nishinoya, when the silver haired male blurted out that him and Daichi were soulmates. At first, their relationship had a slow start, the pair having to get used to each other in a romantic setting rather than their usual, but after a while, they got the hang of it.   
While the two went to separate universities, they made it work. During their second year of college, Daichi had worked up the guts to ask Koushi to move in with him, and they had found a decent apartment between both universities. And since then, everything had been smooth sailing. But like almost every normal person on the planet, Daichi had his doubts. At times, the brunette felt like Koushi could've had better options for soulmates, and worried that Suga regretted that fate had paired him with someone who constantly doubted himself. But, as patient as always, Suga was always there to remind him that he'd choose him day in and day out, and that he'd always be there to reassure Daichi that he was with who he wanted to be with.   
Daichi looked down at his angelic boyfriend, who was still curled close to his chest, and he let a small smile make its way onto his lips. He hummed softly, his fingers reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from Suga's eyes. "Do you regret having me as a soulmate?.." He couldn't help but let the question roll off his tongue, worry clouding his brown eyes before Suga's hazel ones met his gaze. "Dai," Koushi spoke softly, moving a bit to get a better look at Daichi, "You ask me that every morning..." A pause before Suga peppered soft kisses along Daichi's jaw and neck, a soft hum leaving his lips as he continued, "And my answer is always the same. No. I don't regret having you as my soulmate." Koushi knew that Daichi's mind liked to play tricks on him, and knew that his boyfriend needed someone to be patient with him. "I would choose you every day, for the rest of my life, Daichi Sawamura," Suga finished before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to the former captain's lips. "Better?" Daichi nodded with a warm grin.  
"Much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a spotify playlist for this whole fanfiction if anyone would like for me to link it :)


	4. Not a Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa contemplates the relationship he has with Iwaizumi.
> 
> Kuroo realizes that he's in deep with his feelings for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of Oikawa's surgery, slight hints of possible homophobia if you squint, cursing  
> Word count: 1.5K
> 
> i literally had a IwaMatsu brain rot moment and nearly wrote 1K about them :)
> 
> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vezZGTQqTJdBUfw83QCWz?si=3p7GI5ESR2iUBvHE1CR3qA

Silence overcame Matsukawa's room after the group chat died down. The brunette figured that Iwaizumi had gone over to Oikawa's to help their former captain sleep. At this point, it had become a nightly routine for one of the three (Iwa, Matsun, or Makki) to go over to Tooru's to help him sleep, especially because he was still recovering from surgery, but also because Oikawa refused to sleep without anyone there. Issei, Makki, and Hajime eventually had developed a system where they would switch out every night, that way someone was with Oikawa at night to help take care of him. Tonight just so happened to be Hajime's turn.

The brunette let out a sigh as he tossed himself onto his back, his deep set eyes staring unconsciously at the ceiling and slightly hummed along with the song playing from his phone, a hand coming up to rest on his chest. Issei mumbled, " _Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me.._ " He almost whispered the line as if anyone could hear him at any given moment.. well, more so as if a specific person could hear him. Hanamaki was more than likely asleep, so Matsukawa couldn't exactly call him up and rant about his love troubles like he would most nights. Nor could he do that with Iwaizumi... for... reasons. 

Issei let out another miserable sigh as he thought of ways to tell the person currently occupying his thoughts how he felt about them, soulmate or not. It was nerve wracking. And unfortunately, Mattsun was cursed with a very innate fear of rejection. Frankly, Matsukawa was also sure that he wasn't going to find his soulmate. Though he was happy for his friends that did find their soulmates: Hanamaki with Kyoutani (though Issei would never understand that pairing), and Kindaichi with Kunimi (the entire team saw that coming). The brunette was content on not finding his soulmate, if he was honest. It was more so that Issei didn't quite see the need for a soulmate; he wanted to love whoever he chose to love, without having to be tied down to whatever fate decided for him. But, that didn't quite help him with his current predicament. You see, crushing on your best friend is common, yet it still shook Matsukawa to his core. Especially since said crush was the one and only... Hajime Iwaizumi.

Safe to say, Matsun and Hajime had a strange friendship. They weren't extremely close, like how Issei was with Makki and vice versa for Iwa with Tooru, but they still enjoyed each other's company even though they were constantly around two other idiots (sometimes three if Kyoutani decided to join Makki). And after graduation, Issei was the first person Hajime went to about coming out as nonbinary, to which Issei was very accepting, and so was the rest of their team. Thinking about graduation brought Matsu back to a conversation the team had about soulmates a few months prior, right around when Issei's feelings for Iwaizumi started surfacing, and Kindaichi had asked Iwaizumi if they were actively searching for their soulmate, to which Hajime had responded with, _"If I find them, I find them. If I don't, then I don't."_ Every so often, Matsukawa wondered if Hajime stuck true to those words, or if he just didn't care enough about his soulmate. 

The brunette hadn't even noticed that his eyes closed while he thought until they snapped open at the sound of his phone ringing. His gaze scanned over the caller ID before his heart nearly stopped. **Hajime Iwaizumi is calling**. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Issei panicked as he rushed to grab his phone and quickly pressed accept. Trying to regain his composure, Matsukawa responded coolly, mentally hoping that he didn't sound like a nervous wreck, "What's up, Hajime? You don't usually call me this late." He prayed to whatever God was there that Iwaizumi couldn't detect the flicker of nerves in his voice. "Were you busy, Matsu? I can always call tomorr-" Hajime started before being cut off by Issei, who was quick to interject, "Nah, man! I'm not doing anything; t'was just curious as to why you were calling. Oikawa causing you problems already? Cause I'll come kick his ass if ya need it." A laugh sounded from Iwaizumi's end of the call before they spoke, "Quite the opposite, actually. He's out like a light." Hajime paused and Issei could hear them take in a deep breath before speaking again, "I'm actually calling because I'm worried about my soulmate, Issei, and I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to about this..."

Issei nearly choked on his own spit before he cleared his throat, "Oh, shit, okay. You rarely talk about your soulmate, Iwa, so that really caught me off guard. But, what brought this on?" Iwaizumi let out another sigh before mumbling, "They've been listening to a lot of sad music... well, not sad, but stuff with a like 'I wish you'd notice me', kinda vibe, y'know?" Mattsun let out a hum as he thought about what to say next. "I'm sure your soulmate is fine, Iwa. Everyone goes through that phase every now and again," he paused as he waited for Iwaizumi to say something. "I guess you're right, Mattsun, like always. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest." Issei chuckled as he teased, "What would you do without me, Iwa-chan?~" Another laugh came from Iwaizumi's end. 

_"Probably murder Tooru. Also, don't call me that horrendous nickname."_

* * *

It had taken Kuroo nearly another hour before that dreadful tune finally died down, and hopefully for good. "I can finally breathe easy," the ravenette mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his temple, plopping himself onto his bed, not bothering to remove his work clothes just yet. A soft meow sounded from beside him, indicating that Suki had followed Kuroo onto the bed and was demanding attention from her owner. He chuckled as he reached towards her and scratched her behind the ears, humming, "Hey there, pretty girl." His actions earned himself a grateful purr from the black feline. 

As he continued petting the kitten, Tetsurou pulled out his phone with his other hand, and scrolled through his social media, desperate to catch up with everyone else's lives. He laughed at quite a few of Hinata's tweets, and even commented on Morisuke's tweet about how his soulmate, Yuu Nishinoya, was incompetent in the kitchen, stating that Yaku shouldn't be so hard towards his significant other, and to stop being such a mom, before he continued scrolling through. That was until Kuroo came across something he felt like he shouldn't have seen. It was a photo that Bokuto had recently tweeted, and he was... shirtless. Out there for the entire world to see. He must've just finished a workout, Kuroo thought, taking notice of the sheer layer of sweat on Bokuto's skin. 

A vibrant blush dusted itself across the ravenette's cheeks as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Bo is just a friend, Bo is just a friend... Kuroo mentally chanted to himself like a mantra, but to no avail. Kuroo could try all he wanted, but everyone else was already painfully aware of his feelings towards the pro volleyball player, even if the former was in denial. He'd claim that he couldn't have feelings for Koutarou, because of his soulmate. He couldn't ditch his soulmate for some silly little crush on a guy he had no chance with... _But is it really silly?_ Kuroo thought to himself as he sighed, _You've known Koutarou since your first year, Tetsu. Who do you think you're kidding? Everyone already knows._

But here he was, having a mild gay panic over a post work out selfie of his best friend. Kuroo's old teammates often joked about how Bokuto was their captain's "gay awakening", but they weren't wrong. Before Bo, Tetsurou strictly dated women, and couldn't have imagined dating another man, letting alone having feelings for one. During his second year, the ravenette had made the decision to come out to his team as gay, to which he was accepted, a reaction he didn't quite expect, but appreciated nonetheless. He was afraid of his family would react, so he avoided telling them all together, and to this day, still had no clue that Kuroo was gay. _That's for another day,_ Tetsurou would always tell himself. 

Kuroo groaned to himself as he tossed his phone to the side, draping his arm over his eyes. Suki mewled before moving to curl up on his chest. "Curse you, Koutarou Bokuto," the ravenette grumbled, "Curse you for having my fucking heart." He grabbed the phone to take one more look at the photo before throwing it down again, grumbling.  
_"Fucking bastard."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi uses Tsukishima's love for deals against him, for the sake of his social life.
> 
> Atsumu drags himself to the club, only to find himself entranced by someone he'd never expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol consumption, implied smut (honestly atsumu just gets handsy)  
> Word count: 2K of mostly AtsuAka brain rot :)
> 
> Song Recs:
> 
> Dear No One by Tori Kelly (Tsukki)
> 
> Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood (AtsuAka)

Kei shivered from the cold breeze as the blonde walked alongside Tadashi, who was talking animatedly about his college courses and his upcoming internship at this one company that Kei had already forgotten the name of. Snow crunched under their footsteps, as the pair walked in the direction of Tsukishima's apartment. The blonde felt his best friend nudge his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze; one he didn't realize he was in. The brunette had a look of worry on his face as he studied the male's features, before asking, "You okay, Tsukki? I've never seen you space out like that before." Tsukishima only shrugged in response, and blamed his long work day as the reason behind why he had spaced out, to which Tadashi only nodded.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima continued on their way, and before Kei even realized it, they were walking up the steps that led to his apartment. _Where had the time gone?_ the blonde wondered as his hand dove into his coat pocket to fish out his keys. Tadashi moved to stand behind his best friend as he unlocked the apartment door, stepping aside to let the brunette in. He hummed his thanks as he stepped inside, and slipped off his shoes in the entryway. Kei broke the silence between the two as he slipped off his own shoes. "Do you want any tea, Tadashi?" he hummed softly, before continuing, "I think I still have some of that raspberry tea you left behind that one time." Tadashi perked up at the mention of tea, quickly answering, "Yes, please, if it isn't too much trouble." The blonde only nodded his head in response, immediately moving to busy himself in the kitchen.

Tadashi took the time to glance around Kei's living room, despite having seen it multiple times since his best friend first moved into the apartment. It was a good size, big enough for a working college student. His gaze snapped away as Kei approached with two steaming mugs of tea. The blonde handed his best friend his mug before settling himself down on the couch. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them before Yamaguchi piped up, gently blowing on his tea, "So Sugawara texted me the other day about the next Karasuno alumni reunion.." Kei let out an irritated groan, already knowing where the conversation was headed. He tried to interject his best friend's next statement, but Yamaguchi was firm, continuing on, "I know you don't wanna go, Tsukki, but you've missed out on all of the others. I really think you should come to this one. It'll be good for you." Tadashi paused as he watched Kei grumpily drink from his mug, his brows furrowed in annoyance. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from his lips, causing the blonde to raise his brow at his best friend. The brunette apologized profusely as he calmed down his laughing, explaining, "Sorry, it's just that the face you made was just too funny." He took another moment to collect himself before continuing his previous statement, "Let's make a deal, Tsukki." Those five words seemed to spark an interest in Kei's honey colored eyes, despite his facial expression remaining neutral. Yamaguchi studied his friend before adding on, "The deal is.. if you go to the reunion, and you absolutely hate it, then I won't ever try and make you go to any of the others in the future." The brunette drove a hard bargain, and Kei hummed as he listened to him speak, watching as Tadashi sipped from his mug. 

The blonde's eyes bore into the mug that was in his hands as he contemplated the deal that was presented to him. One one hand, he'd only have to deal with his former teammates for one night, but on the other, there was the possible chance that he'd have to deal with them more in the future. He grumbled lowly, before his gaze met Tadashi's. "Curse you for exploiting my soft spot for deals," he mumbled, causing his best friend to laugh. "Comes with being friends for almost our entire lives." Kei let out a deep sigh before giving Yamaguchi his answer.

"But, fine, Tadashi. I'll go. Don't make me regret this." _I'm so going to regret this._

* * *

**owl bastard: (9:35 PM)**   
**hey, tsumtsum! get your ass out of your apartment**   
**and come join us! were at that one club that hinata found!**

Atsumu glared at the bright light that came from the device that sat on his nightstand, before the male reluctantly sat up in bed. He glanced over the text message his teammate sent, mumbling something incoherent before groggily pulling himself out of bed. He quickly sent Bokuto a text, basically confirming that he would be joining the team in partying. The team deserved it after all, he concluded, since they did win their final match of the season. 

If he was honest, Atsumu debated on even showing up, despite telling Bo that he'd be there. He had done his fair share of partying since joining the Black Jackals as their official setter. He heaved a deep sigh, knowing that he'd have to deal with an emo Bokuto - or at least pouty Bo - the next week during practice and that was not something Atsumu wanted to deal with. So, against his better judgement, the male went and made himself look as presentable as possible. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before brushing his dyed blonde hair away from his eyes. "Let's go join the wild beasts," the man hummed to himself, as he quickly snatched his keys from his bedside table, and making his way out of his apartment.

From what Tsumu could remember, the club that Hinata had found by accident was just a few minutes walking distance from his apartment, at least from what he could remember, seeing as he was drunk that night. The blonde kicked a few scattering stones along the sidewalk as he shoved his hands into his pockets, a desperate attempt to keep them warm. Should've brought a damn jacket, Atsumu mentally cursed himself as he tried to keep his body heat to himself. The neon lights of the club came into view, and Atsumu let out a sigh, a little grateful that his teammates weren't outside waiting to bombard him. The blonde gave the bouncer a nod before making his way inside. The music blasted loudly in his ears as he began to meander through the crowd of people, mumbling a few "excuse me"s and other polite phrases that one would say to a sea of tipsy people. 

After a few moments, Atsumu found the people he was looking for - well, one of them. The male approached Sakusa and another ravenette at the bar, shouting a greeting before adding, "Sorry, I'm late!" Sakusa only shrugged, his expression hidden behind the mask he always wore. The setter leaned closer to his teammate before asking, "Where's Bokuto and Hinata?" The nameless male beside Sakusa kept his back to the dancefloor, but still managed to point in the exact direction of where the rest of Atsumu's teammates were. Atsumu's gaze followed where the male was pointing, and found who he was looking for. Hinata was dancing with a two toned cutie, which the setter remembered as the ginger's soulmate and partner, Kenma Kozume. Not far from them was - a definitely tipsy - Bokuto, grinding lewdly on some stranger with their tongue down his throat. Tsumu wanted to gag. Out of all of them, Bo was definitely the most obscene when intoxicated. Not wanting to see anymore of what his friend was partaking in, Atsumu tore his gaze away from the sight and turned back towards the two men standing at the bar. "Still the designated driver, hm, Omi Omi?" Atsumu teased, earning himself a wad of napkins being thrown at his head. The setter dodged the volatile weapon before letting out a laugh. "So violent, sheesh." Sakusa narrowed his eyes at his teammate before mumbling, "Shut up, Miya." The blonde feigned hurt before looking towards the other sitting between them, and scoffed, "Also how rude of you not to introduce me to your friend, Omi." Fearing that Sakusa was gonna throw another wad of napkins at him, Atsumu geared himself up to dodge, but his gaze instead met that of gunmetal blue eyes. "Akaashi," the other ravenette spoke, a soft smile gracing his features, "Keiji Akaashi, and I'm actually Bokuto's... friend." Akaashi's voice was soft, and smooth, like that of silk; Atsumu didn't miss the side glance that the other male gave in the direction of where Bokuto was, nor did he miss the melancholic tone he used when the word friend rolled off his tongue. Nonetheless, Atsumu gave the male a grin and cooed, "Nice to meet ya, Akaashi. I'm Atsumu."  
  
As the night progressed, Atsumu spent all of his time talking with Akaashi, or well, trying to anyways. "Let me buy you a drink," the setter proclaimed, looking over at the other as he leaned against the bar top. Akaashi scoffed as he shook his head, his blue eyes meeting Atsumu's hazel ones, "You're drunk." Despite the scoff, the soft smile playing on his lips betrayed his true feelings. The blonde mocked hurt as he placed a hand over his heart, "I am actually still sober," he defended, before a hiccup interrupted him, "Three drinks is not enough to get me drunk. I can handle my liquor better than the rest of the team." He smirked up at Akaashi before humming softly, "C'mon, Kaashi. Just one drink!" The ravenette sighed deeply before looking over at the persistent blonde. "Fine.. just one drink."  
  
One drink turned into four drinks, and four drinks turned into Atsumu and Keiji in the middle of the dancefloor. Bodies pressed together, Atsumu placed his hands onto his dance partner's hips, moving them in time with his. Akaashi snaked his arms around the setter's broad shoulders, cheek pressed against the male's shoulder as they moved with the music. Everyone else was long forgotten - Atsumu didn't care what his teammates were up to, he was solely focused on dancing with the ravenette pressed up against him. Atsumu's thoughts raced as he felt one of Akaashi's hands move from his shoulder, and down his chest, fingers delicately playing with the material of the blonde's t-shirt. A low growl released itself from Atsumu's throat, as he subconsciously rolled his hips against the other male's, earning himself a low whine in his ear. Akaashi slowly lifted his head from the setter's shoulder before looking up at him. He blinked owlishly as it took him a minute to process exactly how close he and Atsumu were. The blonde's warm breath fanned against his lips, and the tip of his nose brushed against Akaashi's. His own nose crinkled a bit at the faint smell of alcohol on Atsumu's breath, but he was sure his own didn't smell much better. Atsumu held Akaashi's gaze before his tongue crept out and wet his lower lip, the action causing a prominent blush to color Akaashi's cheeks. The ravenette never knew that an action so simple could cause such a great reaction.   
  
Another moment passed. Then another. Throwing caution to the wind, Atsumu decided fuck it, before surging forward, his lips finding purchase against Akaashi's. The ravenette let out an involuntary moan, which made the blonde smirk before he pulled the smaller male closer to him. His fingers curled around the belt loops of Akaashi's jeans, and the setter grunted softly as he rolled his hips against Akaashi's again. Another moment went by. Atsumu slowly pulled away, his eyes opening slowly to look down at the ravenette, who's face was flushed with all sorts of colors. He panted softly, his lips red and swollen from the sudden kiss. Akaashi whined a bit at the loss of contact, before he wiggled his hips, causing Atsumu to blush faintly when he felt something press against his thigh. Akaashi leaned in, whispering into the blonde's ear, "You gonna finish what you started, Tsumu?~" His words were a bit slurred, but the setter understood him perfectly clear. Without hesitation, the blonde wrapped a hand around Akaashi's wrist, and dragging him out of the club, without even bothering to say goodbye to his teammates.  
  
_He sure as hell was gonna finish what he started._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall are probably gonna get mad at me for not actually writing smut,, BUT it will get there eventually. I PROMISE.
> 
> but I had a brain rot moment with Atsumu and Akaashi bc this is a ship I needed. anyways --  
> I apologize for keeping you guys hanging. Life has been pretty stressful.


End file.
